Cat Thief.
Cat thief is an episode of Milly Molly introducing the Thieves, Bouncer and Barker. Recap It started with Milly, Molly, Marmalade and Tom Cat going for a walk in the park, when two large dogs called Barker and Bouncer jump out and bark, causing the cats to run away, startled. The dogs chase the cats, the girls chase the dogs. Mr. Limpy and Taffy Bogel are on and near a park bench, respectively and Mr. Limpy gets up to go home, when they both get a shock with Marmalade, Tom Cat, Barker, Bouncer, Milly and Molly running their way. Mr Limpy falls over and is a bit shocked and needing to be helped up due to having a wonky leg, but is not hurt. Once on his feet again, he bids the girls farewell, who go to chase Barker and Bouncer again. They (a bit out of breath but not tired or ready to give up) meet Farmer Heggardy with a broken truck and Dr.Smiley fixing it. It turns out the cats ran over the bonnet of the truck, followed by the noisy dogs, making him crash into Dr.Smiley's car, damaging the truck. They run to Aunt Maude's house, who is complaining about the dogs having trampled on her lettuce and blaming the cats, which Milly and Molly think is unfair. Aunt Maude says they went off to the right, and says she doesn't know why people have pets as she sees them as nothing but trouble. Mr. Policeman is getting many calls about the rowdy dogs, because they knocked over the garbage and scared the birds. Aunt Maude makes a shouty call, too. The girls run on, oberving that the Petshop Man and the Bookstore Man have messes to tidy up as well. The dogs had also knocked over the cafe furniture and Miss Blythe's shopping and her ice cream. Miss Blythe redirects the girls to the park, and gets up from the (painless) fall she'd experienced. At the park they finally meet the dogs, who are barking at the cats who are up a tree. Mr. Policeman shows up and Molly says the dogs will eat the cats. He reassures Molly the cats will be fine and goes to shout at the dogs for being too fast and noisy. The dogs run off and the cats jump into their owners' arms and purr. Molly asks if the dogs will eat someone else, but Mr. Policeman says they are noisy, but not nasty. Soon, they know the makeshift rules for the dogs. For Mr. Limpy: Don't stand up until they go past. For Milly, Molly and possibly the other children: They won't hurt you. For drivers: Give way for them. And for Miss Blythe: Watch out for your ice cream. The police phones have also stopped ringing except for the occasional grumpy call from Aunt Maude. Marmalade and Tom Cat are still wary of the dogs, who then bark at Milly's house. Milly and Molly are making cookies shaped like dogs. Mr.Ferryman is reporting to the police about a stolen Bosen. Aunt Maude calls, but Mr. Policeman says he is too busy to deal with noisy dogs. Back to Milly and Molly making cookies and the dogs barking and Bouncer jumping at the window. The girls joke about the dogs joining the circus, trying to eat them or trying to eat their dough. The girls go out, and follow the dogs as it seems they want them to follow. Mr.Ferryman is still reporting Bosen. He gets another grumpy-Aunt-Maude call, which is just as grumpy but more useful as she mentions a strange, shifty man taking the cats. Mr. Policeman runs out of the building. Milly and Molly are still chasing the dogs. At the playground, they meet up with Mr.Policeman chasing a man with Marmalade and Tom Cat in his arms. Barker and Bouncer trip both men up, sending the cats flying and causing the man to get away. Mr.Policeman yells at the dogs again. The girls are holding the cats. Then, Milly, Molly, Marmalade and Tom Cat try to cheer Mr.Ferryman up. The dogs have become much quieter, and at times, slower and have stopped chasing cars. (for the time being. In later episodes they occasionally do but in a less rowdy way.) Mr. Policeman is still trying to track down Bosen and his thief. Molly is pushing Milly on the swing, while Bouncer and Barker begin to make a fuss again. Milly and Molly chase them. Even the shopkeepers and Miss Blythe join in. They find the shifty man up a tree, trying to get at Marmalade and Tom Cat. Aunt Maude, Barker, Bouncer, Bookstore Man, Milly, Miss Blythe, Molly and Petshop Man all shout at the cat thief. Then Mr. Policeman comes to arrest him. Barker and Bouncer get rewarded and Bosen gets relocated. Trivia. *Molly says that she feels Tom Cat's heart beating very fast. This is actually normal for cats. Category:Episodes